Hey, how did this happen?
by nashira22
Summary: Levi sabra que es llevar una vida en su vientre, nunca creyo que esto sucederia. Nuca penso quedar embarazado por un chico titan. Hola es mi primer fic de este fandom denle una oportunidad. Advertencia: Lemon, mpreg y yaoi Pareja: ErenxLevi Ereri


-Eren eres un degenerado- sentencio el azabache mirando fríamente al castaño.

-Levi, bien que te gusta gimes siempre en mi oído- dijo Eren, para luego recibir un libro, de donde nadie sabe había sacado el azache.

Levi se encontraba avergonzado por las palabras dichas del moreno, era cierto, muy cierto.

Se encontraban discutiendo desde que despertaron hasta que llegaron al comedor, para su suerte no había nadie ahí que los pudiera escuchar, más tarde vendrían los demás.

-Que no Eren, no habrá un round más- y ahora sabemos de que discuten, es cosa de parejas, oh bueno pareja como ellos.

-Enserio Mikasa te dije que oí algo raro en la madrugada- decía Sasha, que venía con los demás chicos, ella alegaba que había escuchado unos ruidos extraños provenientes de un cuarto.

Al oír los pasos los amantes en un rápido movimiento ya se hallaban sentados uno al lado del otro tomando te, mientras que los otros ingresaban viéndolos extraños, Rivaille traía encima una aura negra mientras Eren solo tomaba su te como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Jodete Eren- dijo el azabache, todos escucharon eso y miraron al moreno que lucía normal –jodeme tu- decía en un susurro que fue logrado captar por el albino de su costado, haciendo que voltee rápidamente y lo fulmine con la mirada, por las segundas intenciones claras en aquella frase.

Todos tomaron su lugar, sin decir nada, nunca sabían por que discutían ni querían preguntar.

Haciendo su aparición entro Hanji con una sonrisa a ver a los amantes juntos, si ella ya lo sabía, porque un día los atrapo mientras intimidaban en una habitación alejada del lugar de limpieza, debieron ver su emoción y su sangrado nasal fue épico.

-¡Enano!- grito desde la puerta para avanzar y sentarse al lado del nombrado.

-Que quieres cuatro ojos- le dijo con fastidio en su voz –ay pero que amargado solo quería verificar de los ruiditos de la madrugada eran suyos- le dijo en bajito para que solo fuera escuchado por él y por el castaño.

-Y si así fuera que- dijo desinteresado no quería llevarle la contraria por hoy, no quería amargarse.

-Uh~ algo te ha pasado yo lo sé, o ¿es que Eren te deja agotadito?-dijo con burla, ya cansado el azabache le patio el asiento haciendo que se cayera. (N/A: eso hago yo cuando me hartan)

-¡Malvado!- grito llamando a atención de todos por unos segundos para luego ser ignorada, esa ya era la costumbre, el azabache se enojaba ella terminaba con golpes limpiando o tal vez colgada de un árbol acompañada algunas veces por Eren.

-¡Mikasa te lo aseguro escuche gemidos!- dijo en voz fuerte la chica patata haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella.

-Ya te dije que eso es imposible todos duermen en la noche, debe ser tu imaginación- dijo la pelinegra calmada –yo, yo también escuche gemidos en la noche cuando iba a buscar un poco de agua- aporto Armin.

Todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que vieron como el capitán se levantaba y se iba seguido de él Eren y tras este Hanji-san riéndose como loca.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que fue roto por Jean –Algo se traen ellos entre manos- dijo para que después todos asintieran.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

-Levi ¿en serio estas bien?- pregunto el castaño al lado de la puerta de baño en el cuarto del azabache – no es la primera vez enserio anda al médico a que te revisen –continuo Eren mientras escuchaba al azabache vomitar.

-¿Erencito desde cuando sucede esto?- pregunto la castaña viendo preocupada a su compañero, "el grandioso y nunca se enferma Rivaille" se encontraba en estos momentos vomitando.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? Volvamos a cuando salieron del comedor.

_Rivaille se encontraba caminando directo a su despacho seguido por los cabezas huecas según el, estaba enojado con Eren, que se creía haciéndolo gemir algún día uno de esos mocosos los atraparan como lo hizo Hanji._

_De repente sintió unos leves mareos, no les hiso caso seguro seria de la irritación que llevaba encima, pero los mareos aumentaron de nivel haciendo que casi se caiga._

_Para evitar esto se apoyó en la pared ante las atentas miradas de sus perseguidores, se mantuvo parado ahí esperando hasta que esos mareos matutinos se fueran pero no espero que estos aumentaran hasta hacerle vomitar._

_Tapo su boca para evitar que esa cosa horrorosa llamada vomito saliera de su boca, salió corriendo tomando una desviación hacia su habitación, no entraría a cualquier baño, no, su higiene no se lo permitía._

_Los otros que empezaron a mirarlo con preocupación desde que se paró de repente apoyado con la pared, les asusto que Levi salga corriendo y en especial por que llevaba la boca tapada, lo siguieron de cerca para ver que le sucedía._

_Vieron que tomo una desviación hacia su habitación, esto si era serio._

_Entro corriendo y se dirigió al baño empezando a vomitar todo lo que había comido, los otros se quedaron en el marco de la puerta tensos._

De nuevo estaban en esa habitación, mirando al pequeño que se encontraba aun vomitando –esta así desde hace una semana aunque al principio no era tan fuerte- dijo el peli castaño preocupado de que algo le pasara a su amante.

-Ya veo, necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes… es raro… que pase esto- dijo mirando al castaño el cual solo asintió.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

Ya terminando de vomitar Eren le llevo un vaso a Levi que tenía la garganta irritada de tanto vomitar.

-Supongo que no que no queras comer- dijo mirándolo desde la cama.

-Ahora que lo dices… tengo hambre- dijo un poco anonado por eso, el otro solo lo miro sorprendido, nadie que vomitara deseaba volver a comer.

-Y que deseas-

-Chocolate- dijo serio como si en verdad el chocolate fuera necesario de vida o muerte, por alguna extraña razón deseaba comer un chocolate, no comer cientos de ellos.

-¿Chocolate?

-Si chocolate-

Salieron de ahí yendo al comedor donde todos se encontraban limpiando, al verlos algunos se extrañaron ¿acaso el sargento estaba pálido?

-Mikasa ¿tenemos chocolate?- pregunto el castaño al verla, Levi por su parte miraba que hagan bien el aseo no quería encontrar ni una puta mancha.

-¿Chocolate?¿porque quieres chocolate?- pregunto confundida mirándolo.

-Ah, pues-

-Yo soy el que quiero chocolate- sentencio el azabache, todos lo miraron extraño, no es normal que pida algo dulce todos sabían que lo dulce no era lo suyo tanto como en el carácter como en la comida.

Silencio, solo eso gobernó en esos instantes antes de que al azabache le faltaran fuerzas y quisiera volver a vomitar lo poco que quedaba en su estómago.

Se tapó la boca y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia su cuarto, Eren solo agarro la jarra de agua y un vaso y se fue tras de él, ese día era muy extraño para todos.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

-No permitiré que una chiflada como tú me examine- dijo serio, no quería ser tocado por esas manos que quien sabe que cosas agarro y desde hace cuánto no se lava.

-No seas gruñón bien que quieres ser tocado por estas sensuales manos - aclaro para después sentarse en su escritorio.

-Vete a la mierda cuatro ojos, no dejare que esas sucias manos tuyas me toquen- dijo mirándola irritado.

Ignorándolo como siempre empezó a decir-Veamos tienes náuseas y según lo que me dijeron los chicos hoy te veías pálido, estabas más blanco de lo normal y agreguemos a eso que parece que tienes la temperatura elevada dime ¿no sientes cansancio últimamente? – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa burlona, por un momento se llegó a creer la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazado.

-tch que si así fuera- la castaña abrió sus ojos la sorpresa, se esperaba otra cosa tal vez su suposición inicial no estaba herrada.

Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia uno de sus cajones empezando a rebuscar, desordenando más de lo que ya estaba aquella habitación haciendo molestar al azabache.

Después de unos minutos destrozando por así decir la habitación encontró lo que buscaba. Un paquetito extraño del cual saco…. "acaso esa mujer está loca" pensó el sargento.

Había sacado una prueba de embarazo, como diablos lo tenían no lo sabían ni tampoco querían preguntar.

En el lugar hubo silencio nadie se dignaba a hablar uno por la irritación que le provocaba la mujer y el otro porque aún no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Levi no me mates por esto… todavía pero hasta esta prueba- dijo aguantando la risa, ahora la mujer se estaba condenando ella sola a su muerte eso era seguro.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

Después de que varias personas se asustaran por escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Hanji, por escuchar cosas romperse y un Eren gritando que se detuviera todo guardaba nuevamente silencio.

Eren consiguió que Levi no matara a la mujer mientras ella también consiguió que se hiciera la prueba, dándole un montón de productos de limpieza claro está.

Todos esperaban a ver alguna señal de que eso estuviera listo, Levi quien lo sujetaba se notaba una venita furiosa por su frente.

Cuando por fin dio el resultado Rivaille guardo silencio, preocupando a los otros que fueron hasta el para ver que decía.

Al ver el resultado se quedaron mudos, oh bueno solo unos segundos donde Hanji empezó a reír como condenada.

-Esto es imposible ¿Qué le hiciste a esta porquería?- pregunto el más bajo de todos con una mirada sombría y furiosa.

-Yo no le hice nada lo juro Levicito, y sabes algo ¡Voy a ser tía!- empezó a gritar la última frase por toda la habitación mientras corría y hacia… tonteras.

Eren aun no salía del shock se encontraba mudo, después de que tuvieran que cachetearle eso por parte de la mujer, reacciono.

¿¡Voy a ser padre!?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-No, no lo serás, sin duda ese fenómeno manipulo esto- dijo el blanquiñoso, señalando a la castaña que ya hacía en el suelo de tanto reír.

-Nada de eso yo no manipule nada… okey si manipule a Armin para que me diera las galletas pero eso no es mi culpa ¡se veían tan ricas!- dijo levantándose del suelo, con una cara de verdadera psicópata.

-Hanji-san mejor será de que explique esto- dijo el castaño, un poco enfadado con la mujer por comerse las galletas que el cocino para su amante.

-Bueno al principio, al verlo vomitar pensé que sería simplemente algún mal pero después de escuchar esos síntomas, pensé en una mujer embarazada, todo concuerda los antojos, el cansancio y la elevada temperatura, todo encaja a la perfección- dijo poniéndose seria.

Ellos escucharon atentos cada palabra creyendo cada vez más a la mujer –pero eso significa que ¿Levi es mujer?- pregunto totalmente extrañado el moreno, según él, el azabache es hombre, claro según él.

-Soy un hombre y tú lo sabes bien-dijo el otro un poco avergonzado pero fingiéndolo con una voz de molestia.

-Jajajaja por supuesto que el enano es hombre solo que… puede que haya algo en, algo que no había antes- dijo la mujer recapacitando, si había un bebe entonces debería haber una matriz ¿no?

-Como que Hanji-san-

-Una matriz, ¡tal vez sea al grandioso semen titán que se creó! Lo que significa que… ¡Erencito es capaz de embarazar hombres! – dijo emocionada, el más bajo de todos seguía con un semblante inexpresivo pero eso si se veía la furia correr por sus ojos.

-¿Una matriz?- dijo Eren.

-Si una matriz tal vez al hacerlo, el semen, porque yo sé que te corres dentro y no lo niegues los estuve espiando, al ser de un titán puede forman tejidos y ¿Cuál es su función? Pues dejar descendencia- comento con una cara sonrojada y un sangrado nasal.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora y no antes?- se escuchó la pregunta por parte del castaño.

-Mmmm puede ser que la vez que lo concibieran tu estés pensando en tener hijos o en una familia y también exista la posibilidad de que el semen sea aceptado por el cuerpo de Levi si él pensaba lo mismo aunque sea por una milésima de segundos- dijo, después se oyó un "tch" por parte del azabache lo que le decía que, si, si había pensado en esa posibilidad.

_ *toc toc* _

Se escuchó tocar la puerta para después dar paso a un rubio y otro rubio más alto.

-Vaya hay una reunión y no me invitaron- dijo un poco molesto pero su voz seguía siendo normal.

-No es una reunión, lo que pasa es que Levi esta embarazado- Hanji hablo seria.

-Jajaja de acuerdo… esperen ¿Qué?- eso le cayó de golpe haciéndolo quedar en shock mientras Mike se acercaba lentamente al azabache para olfatearlo, mientras el otro solo lo veía con desagrado.

-Al llegar pensé la que estaba embarazada era Hanji… pero es imposible, nadie se le acerca excepto Moblit pero creo que el sigue todavía bien de la cabeza- tranquilo, volvió a olfatear mejor al azabache.

-Es cierto su olor es como la de una mujer embarazada- eso saco del shock a Irvin que se acercó hasta quedar a su lado - ¿entonces quién es el padre?

Hola~ bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, espero que les guste y voy a aclarar unas cosas.

**_Por qué todo lo del embarazo sucede tan rápido, fácil es porque este fic tratara especialmente de eso._**

**_Eren aquí tiene 18 años y mide 1.85como verdadero titán que es._**

**_Eren aquí es más dominante quiero sacar un lado más maduro por parte de él así que aquí muy pocas veces tendrá miedo de Levi, ya que también su actitud se debe por convivir mucho con Levi así que como lo conoce ya recibió muchos castigos así que no teme a la gran patada de Rivaille._**

**_Aquí sigue vivo Mike y algunas personas._**

**_Tratare de ponerle un poco de comedia, ya que no soy mucho de hacer cosas aburrida, pero aclaro la comedia no es mi punto fuerte._**

**_Todavía no llegara el drama no se preocupen tal vez salga una loca idea de mi mente de niña y haga algo por lo que me querrán matar pero todo será feliz al final._**

**_En esta historia recibo la ayuda de un amigo llamado Kenneth_**

**_Kenneth: ¡hola mini gente!_**

**_Él es desgraciadamente alto… el me estará ayudando con la comedia y la parte de degenerado se me ocurrió por el justo cuando me dijo degenerada se me vino la inspiración._**

**_Sin más espero que les haya gustado, y que disfruten la lectura._**

**_Nashira-chan_**


End file.
